After schools jobs are a killer
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Los Hale arriban a Forks y con ellos sospechosas situaciones que envuelve al clan Cullen, Mc Carthy y Brandon, en una historia llena de acción, humor y romance.   Parinrings no oficiales. All Human. Non-Cannon. Enjoy amigos y amigas anticannon!
1. Chapter 1

Declaración (aceptación de la curda realidad): si twilight y sus personajes me pertenecieran, a Edward lo hubiesen incinerado los lobos y Bella se hubiese quedado con Jasper. (Aunque, me agrada Edward, de verdad)

Summary: Los Hale arriban a Forks y con ellos sospechosas situaciones que envuelve al clan Cullen, Mc Carthy y Brandon, en una historia llena de acción, humor y romance.

Parinrings no oficiales. All Human. Non-Cannon.

Nota: Las parejas son:

Jasper/ Bella

Edward/ Rosalie

Alice/ Emmett

Peter/ Charlotte

Esme/Carlisle

Marco/Didime

Charlie/ René

Si comentan les pido por favour que no insulten ni nada por el estilo. No seré ofensiva con ningún personaje, lo prometo, todos me agradan (aunque en el la declaración parezca que odio a Edward), pero solo dejen que salga mi esencia y lo mucho que pueden hacer es dejar una crítica constructiva concejos y sugerencias.

Trabajo con el respaldo de Prongs, Padfoot and Mooney Co., es decir, Alfonso, Gregorio y Maximiliano, pero ellos solo me ayudarán con la parte de acción, por lo tanto NECESITO UNA BETA!

Quien quiera postularse, por favor, solo dígame.

Y son más que agregar, he aquí, mi preciado piloto.

Piloto:

El universo a cambiado mucho de mil años acá… incluso a cambiado mucho de diez o cinco años atrás… también estaría bien decir que ayer el mundo no era el mismo. Todos vivimos revolucionados, y todo gracias al enorme desarrollo en las comunicaciones. No puedes entrar a ningún edificio sin escuchar un teléfono sonar, o sin ver tipos que parecen que hablan solos y de repente les ves una cosita negra en la oreja. El mundo de las comunicaciones evolucionó, pero muchas veces no hace falta un celular o un GPS, para saber en que parte del universo realmente pisas, para enterarte cosas que te sorprenden.

Ciertamente, en un pequeño pueblo, en medio de las montañas, surcado por árboles y más árboles, no era demasiado avanzado como para decir que todos corrían, hablaban y se chocaban… era como si ese pequeño lugar estuviese detenido en el tiempo, respetando algunos de los cambios en la tecnología, pero también manteniéndose sereno, alejado del bullicio del universo de las comunicaciones fuera.

La población era ciertamente escasa, uno, tres mil habitantes, eso sin contar ciervos, osos, leones de montaña, linces y ardillas.

Nunca sucedía nada emocionante, pero cuando sucedía algo, yo, Isabella Marie Cullen, supe que esa era una buena excusa: pueblo aburrido + nuevas noticias = pueblo feliz… hasta algunos salieron a festejar con champán y fiestas, lo cual, ciertamente era ridículo.

Gracias a Dios, mi familia no me decepcionó. Éramos, junto con los Webber, McCarthy y Brandon, los que habíamos mantenido la cordura. También era una táctica: ¿A qué persona le gusta que la ronden cada segundo de su nueva vida en un nuevo hogar?

Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, había llegado del hospital con las "nuevas noticias" que mis hermanos y yo habíamos oído en el colegio, incluso el más pequeño lo había escuchado en el kinder, y Esme, había sido abordada por una ansiosa señora Stanley.

-He oído que los Newton darán una fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos vecinos.-dijo Esme durante el desayuno, con sus ojos marrones brillantes, sirviéndole jugo de naranja a Benjamin, que estaba más dormido que despierto.

-No me sorprendería que se pusieran a bailar alrededor de una fogata y sacrificaran a su hijo para la "bienvenida"-murmuró Edward, mi hermano mayor, metiendo en su boca un trozo de hot cake tamaño bocado de león. A veces me sorprendía con sus aptitudes alimenticias.

-Yo no me opondría si queman vivo a Mike…-dije con una sonrisa esperanzada, imaginándome el mismo instante en el cual los gritos de dolor y pánico de Newton llegaran a mis oídos y que su carne comience a consumirse…

-¡Bella!-mi madre interrumpió mis agradables pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-la miré con inocencia, escuchando la risa baja de Edward y Charlotte, mi hermana menor.

-Carlisle, regaña a tu hija.-le ordenó Esme a mi pobre padre, que borró la sonrisa de sus labios y me miró con culpa.

-Bella…-comenzó. LO fulminé con la mirada. Manejado.- ¿Qué te dije sobre tener pensamientos homicidas?

-¿Qué llame al tío Eleazar para que contacte a quienes los pueden llevar a cabo?-intenté desviarme del punto, usando el sentido del humor, y por el rostro de mi rubio progenitor, supe que había acertado en el clavo.

Esme rodó los ojos y miró mal a su esposo, que se mordía los labios para no reir, lo contrario a Charlie y Edward, que reían a carcajada limpia.

-No más vacaciones en Alaska.-dijo en tono firme.

Charlie y yo nos miramos y sonreímos malévolamente.

-Y ahí caigo mal parado yo…-murmuró Edward poniéndose en pose de lamento.

-Creo que será lo mejor si quieres mantener la virtud de nuestro hermano mayor en las mismas condiciones.-dijo Charlie con fingida preocupación.- ¿Qué fue lo que te ofreció la prima Tanya la última vez que fuimos? ¿Una fela…?

-¡CHARLOTTE CULLEN!-le interrumpió Esme furiosa, casi tan roja como Edward.

La observé en detalle y rodé mis ojos, no era lo rojizo de la ira, era lo roja que se estaba poniendo para aguantar la risa.

-Uuuh… eso debería de ser legal… mira que hacerle favores a tu primo hermano…-me estremecí. Esme se rindió en su lucha, y soltó unas risitas que intentó cubrir con su mano.

Por el rostro de Edward, iba a hacer algún comentario, pero ciertamente, fuimos salvados por el claxon del auto de Alice.

Me levanté, tomé mi mochila, y solo con un "Adiós, los amo!", salí de la casa, con Charlie corriendo detrás de mi.

-¿Edward pasará por Emm?-preguntó Alice apenas me hube sentado en el asiento de copiloto de su Porsche.

-"Hola, Bella y Char, ¿Cómo están?"-dije con fingida simpatía.

-"Hola, Ali, estamos bien, ¿Y tu?"-Char me siguió el juego.

La enana rodó sus ojos y presionó el acelerador.

-Solo quiero que Emm llegue temprano al colegio… hoy tenemos nuevos compañeros…-dijo con una sonrisa enorme y ojos brillantes. Suspiré. A pesar de la diferencia de tamaño, Alice y Emmett, eran de veras, el uno para el otro.

-¿Sabes algo?-preguntó Char sentándose en el medio.

Y esa era la señal para que Alice soltara todo lo que sabía.

-Se apellidan Hale. El señor y la señora Hale son escritores.-comenzó.- Tienen cuatro hijos: dos chicos, uno de quince, como tu, Char, y el otro de dieciséis, como nosotras, Bells. Su hermana mayor tiene dieciocho y la más pequeña de la familia tiene seis años. Si no me equivoco los padres son Marco y Didime y nuestros futuros amigos, Peter, Jasper, Rosalie y Elizabeth.

Rodé mis ojos.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa información? ¿Bajaste su data desde alguna agencia del FBI?-pregunté divertida, pero al ver el rostro sonrojado de ella, me asombré.- ¿De veras bajaste sus expedientes en el FBI?

-Es bueno tener un suegro policía.-dijo refiriéndose a Charlie Mc Carthy, el padre de Emmett, jefe de la estación que plantó el FBI en Forks desde hacía algunos años.

No pude hacer ningún comentario, porque, ya habíamos llegado a la escuela, y me extrañé al ver una enorme masa de personas, observando algo que venía detrás de nosotros.

Nos bajamos del auto y vimos que las miradas seguían puestas detrás de nosotras.

-¿Habrá algún cadáver decapitado o algo?-preguntó mi hermana menor con ansiedad.- oh, pero si…-y los vimos.

-Es un BMW M6…-completé por ella, mirando la joya más hermosa de la ingeniería automotriz, y justo a un lado, el auto de mis sueños: un Aston Martin Vanquish.- Oh, alabado sea el conde chócula, ¡Mira esta hermosura!-me acerqué al enorme auto y pude verlo en detalle.- es la edición limitada...

-Aceleración de 0 a cien en 4,5 segundos…-murmuró Char aún con la boca abierta.

-Motor V12, con un tanque de gasolina de 500 CV de potencia máxima le permite llegar a una velocidad máxima de 322 Km/h…-continué yo viendo al auto como si fuese un tarro gigante de gomitas de ositos.- pesa más de 1800 kilos… cilindros de cuatro válvulas…-solté un suspiro de enamorada.

Alice brufó.

-Dejen de violar al pobre auto con la mirada… ya ha de sentirse acosado-dijo tirando de nuestras cazadoras para arrastrarnos a la escuela.

-¡Pero, tiene doce cilindros, Alice! ¡No ocho! ¡Doce!-exclamé yo ofendida por su falta de interés.- juro que me casaría con el auto.- y al ver quien lo conducía, me frené y casi tiro al suelo a Alice de lo brusco que fue mi movimiento.- y también con quien lo conduce.-era un rubio. Era EL Rubio. Tenía ojos claros, no pude definir el color debido a la distancia, la mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada, rasgos finos y suaves, pero masculinos como los de cualquier otro hombre. Su boca era rosada y fina, que estaban estirados en una sonrisa que dejaba entrever treinta y dos perlas cuadradas en su boca. Su nariz era recta y angula, y la forma en que su cabello caía sobre su hombro, en delicadas hondas detrás de su oreja, hacía querer enroscar tus dedos en ellos y no soltarlos jamás.

Su cuerpo estaba en armonía con su rostro, fuerte, atlético, alto, de pasos elegantes, casi calculados, piernas largas, brazos anchos, pecho inflado, espalda perfecta, cuello masticable… Humm… supongo que aún seguía pensando en ositos de gominola…

De pronto, como si me estuviese escuchando, giró su rostro y me miró directo a los ojos.

Y me quedé prendida en su mirada, en unos ojos grises, misteriosos, brillantes y peligrosos…

Y me pareció el ser más perfecto del universo.

Mi mundo pareció ponerse de cabeza y una certeza atacó mi pensamiento: "He aquí el momento en que tu vida cambia"

No podía dejar de mirarlo, sentía la necesidad de mirarlo para siempre, hipnotizada bajo su embrujo, como un simple ratón a una hambrienta serpiente.

-Yo me quedo con el pelinegro.-soltó Charlie, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, haciéndome perder el contacto con el chico. Bajé mi cabeza sonrojada, ¿Qué me sucedía?-¿No es lindo?-mi hermana señaló al acompañante del rubio.

No era tan lindo como su compañero, pero era bastante apuesto. Tenía su cabello negro, peinado elegantemente a un lado, unos anteojos de armazón negro, camisa blanca con diseños en la solapa, un chaleco verde musgo, pantalones negros y zapatillas converse negras. Su rostro era juvenil y parecía que siempre sonreía, porque, imaginarse esos ojos, también grises, brillantes pero sin compartirlos con una sonrisa, parecía irreal.

Ali soltó una risita.

-¡Llegaremos tarde a clases, Turner y Philip(1)!-nos dijo arrastrándonos de nuevo hacia adentro.

Mi celular sonó, yo lo tomé rápidamente y lo abrí antes de ver quien me llamaba.

-Hello, Taller de reparaciones Cullen, usted lo descompuso…-comencé.

-¡Y nosotros lo reparamos!-dijeron Char y Al con alegría.

Escuché la risa contenida de quien me llamaba, y supe quien era en es mismo instante.

-Oye, Manny a la obra, no olvides que luego debes pasar a recoger el carro de Charlie para repararlo.-era Reneé la madre de Emm.

-¡No lo olvidé! ¿¡Por quién me tomas?-exclamé fingiendo estar ofendida.-Renée, deb…-ella se aclaró la garganta. Gruñí.- tía Ren, debo colgar estoy en el colegio.

-¡Adiós, cariño!-se despidió.

No pude evitar sonreír. Emmet, sin duda, había sacado la energía de su madre.

-¡Hey, chicas!-era Emmett, delante de un pensativo Edward.-¡Hola, esposa!-exclamó y me dio un beso en la frente.

Rodé mis ojos. Emmett.

-Hola esposo, ¿Qué tal tu día?-bromeé.

El besó largamente a Alice y luego nos miró, emocionado.

-¡De lujo!-¡¿Cuándo no?- sobretodo, porque a tu hermanito, le picó el bichito del amor…-Edward lo fulminó con la mirada y se volvió hacia mi, fastidiado.- oh, vamos, hermano ¡Ya hay romance!

El se volvió hacia el gigantón incrédulo.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Golpear mi hombro con el suyo y decir "Fíjate por donde caminas, idiota" es tu idea de romance?-preguntó fastidiado.

Alice soltó una risita.

-Now I'm speechless, over de Edge, I'm just breathless, I never thought that I'll get hit, by the love bug again…-cantó la enana junto a Charlie, quien, a pesar de estar riéndose, encontraba tan satisfactorio como yo que nuestro hermano, encontrase a su media naranja… o por lo visto, medio limón.- ¡Ya lo se! ¡Los invitamos a almorzar con nosotros!-y antes de que pudiéramos decir nada, ella ya estaba fuera del colegio, y regresó luego, con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro.

-¿Y?-preguntó Charlie ansiosa.

-Dijeron que cualquier cosa con tal de los alejen de Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory.-dijo para nuestra satisfacción.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-preguntó Emm con una sonrisa orgullosa, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su novia.

-Le dije a Jasper, que era amiga de la chica que acosaba a su auto con la mirada y que lo desnudó mentalmente y del chico que atropelló corporalmente a su hermana y ahora parece enamorado.-y con eso, dejándonos a Edward y a mi, congelados, a mitad del camino, la enana desapareció con su gigantón, por entre la multitud, que había oído la campana y que se apresuraban para entrar a sus clases.

-No les dijo eso, ¿Cierto?-pregunté yo quedamente mirando el perfil pálido de mi hermano.

El solo tragó en seco, y esa fue mi respuesta.

…o0o…

-¿Señorita Cullen, podría dejar de hacer ese sonido irritante?-la voz de la señorita Figg, resonó en el salón silencioso.

Dejé mis manos sobre mi regazo y proseguí en mi lectura, sin mirar a nadie en particular, con el rostro rojo como un tomate.

Teníamos que leer "Otelo" y yo ya me había cansado de leerlo, por lo que, mientras fingía leer, me puse a pensar en las reacciones de mi propio cuerpo esta mañana, al verlo a Jasper, el rubio del Vanquish.

Me preocupaba terriblemente el hecho de solo haberlo visto alguna vez y ya quedar atada a el de forma tan… brusca. Nunca antes me había sucedido con alguien, no es que haya tenido algún novio, pero me gustaron muchos chicos, solo que, lo que sentía, o creía que sentía por ese tipo era más fuerte que yo, me llevaba hacia donde el estaba, al entrar a mi clase de Español, me encontré a mi misma, buscándolo ente mis compañeros, los mismo en mi clase de EF, y luego en literatura. Era un imán y yo era un simple tornillo, a su merced.

Lo peor es que me desconocía por completo. Nunca había sido de esas cursis, siempre había estado rodeada de mis primos, Félix, Demetri y Garrte, aprendiendo a repara motores, a ser una mecánico. Yo era la que se burlaba de las sonrisitas tontas que ponían los enamorados. Yo nunca había sonreído como idiota, nunca hasta que el llegó y eso me aterrorizaba hasta mi pálido trasero.

¿Qué haría en el almuerzo? ¿Qué haría cuando le hablase? ¿Cuándo pudiera olerlo? ¿Cuándo el esté cerca?

Desmayarme era una buena opción.

Salir corriendo, era otra.

-Como extraño a mi mamá…-lloriqueé en voz bien baja, pero lo suficientemente alto, como para que mi compañero de banco me escuchase y soltase una risita por lo bajo.- si se lo dices a alguien la próxima vez que vayas a mi taller te meto la llave del veinte en el culo.

Ben se estremeció. El me agradaba, claro, era el novio de Ángela, mi mejor amiga junto con Alice, pero lo que no me agradaba era la idea de que Cheeney se haga el idiota y que se lo comente a Newton o a Stanley. Sería apocalíptico para ellos si escuchaba una sola burla del tema.

Cuando sonó el timbre, pudo moverme un poco y noté un pinchazo en todo mi cuerpo entumecido por la tensión.

-Terminen de leer el primer acto y quiero un informe de ello…-anunció la profesora por sobre las voces de los estudiantes.- y si llegan a ser resúmenes de Wikipedia, cursarán la materia hasta que logren revivir a Shakespeare y hacerle una entrevista en chino mandarín.

Todos asintieron, temerosos de recursar. Ciertamente Figg era terrible.

Me ti mis útiles escolares en mi mochila y salí del salón, y en un costado, me esperaba Charlie, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Te ves satisfecha.-observé.-¿Qué hiciste?

Ella sonrió más amplio y señaló hacia adelante. Seguí la dirección en la que apuntaba y vi al chico, el nuevo, el pelinegro, cambiándose de camisa, con el cabello y rostro azul.

-Clase de química.-se encogió de hombros y revoloteó sus rizos castaños.- me confundí en una fórmula y explotó.

-¿Por qué tu no estás azul?-pregunté mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella soltó unas risitas.

-Me escondí tras el.-en respuesta, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada y reir todo el camino a la cafetería, en donde buscamos unas bandejas e hicimos el camino para comprar la comida.

-¡Hey, Skipper!-escuché la voz de alguien detrás de mi y me giré para ver a Mike "soyunidiota" Newton.-y allí está Kowalski… (2)

Rodé mis ojos.

-Hola, Kermitt.-me burlé al ver su atuendo verde.- ¿Hoy decidiste combinar con un helecho?

-¿Tu viniste juego con el que limpia el vómito del piso?

-A ese trabajo se lo llama conserje, filisteo.-saltó Char detrás de mi.

-Oh, pero si es la niña que hace avatares…-soltó Eris detrás de su amigo.

-Tu no te metas, Píkachu.-le amenacé yo con un tono burlón. Me giré, tomé una manzana, una hamburguesa y una lata de coca-cola, pagué y le estampé mi cabello en el rostro del pobre Newton.

-¡Me las pagarás, Cullen!.-escuché que me gritó.

-¡Métete tus amenazas donde no te da el sol, plancton!-le grité de regreso, llamando la atención de toda la cafetería.

-¡Y he aquí, la mujer con la boca más llena de blasfemias del colegio!-escuché a Alice decir. Cuando noté tres pares de ojos grises sobre mi, tragué en seco, y bajé la vista de inmediato.- Char, Bella, ellos son, Peter.-miré al chico con el rostro azul, mirando a mi hermana con enfado. Tuve que morder mi labio para no reírme del pobre.

-Isabella Cullen, pero dime Bella.-estrechamos nuestras manos.- y veo que conoces a mi hermana, Charlotte Cullen…

-Un espécimen único.-dijo entre dientes.

-No hay otro como ella…-sonreí al pobre chico.- al menos que esté en la tierra y no viva en el infierno y se haga llamar Satanás.-

La mueca de enfado en el chico se esfumó y soltó una risita por lo bajo. Me giré hacia la rubia, que se miraba en un espejito de mano, acomodándose su cabello que, para mis gusto, se veia perfecto. Me sentí taaaaaan insignificante.

-Rosalie.-dijo con voz algo brusca.

Sonreí.

-Ah, tu le enseñaste lecciones de manejo a mi hermano…-dije en tono inocente.- siempre le pido que mire hacia adelante cuando camina, pero no me hace caso… luego yo soy la torpe….-negué con fingida tristeza, ganándome una sonrisa tímida de su parte.- es un gusto, soy Bella.-estrechó mi mano con fuerza.

-Dime Rose.-me pidió y supe que había hecho grandes pasos en dos segundos.

-Y yo soy Jasper.-y en ese instante, la sonrisa que tenía se convirtió en una mueca típica de una retrasada. Boca medio abierta, ojos grandotes, y el rostro rojo.- respira, Bella…-dijo lo que luego se convertiría en mi mantra.

Tomé aire y estiré una mano para estrecharla, pero el en cambio, la tomó y besó mis nudillos con suavidad. Suspiré como idiota, ignorando risitas y otros comentarios.

-Hola…-dije patéticamente.- Bella.

-Hermosa…-replicó el sin dejar de mirarme con esos hermosos ojos grises.

Emmett, en medio de risas, se aclaró la garganta, y pude separar mi vista del perfecto rubio frente a mi.

-Mejor nos sentamos a comer antes que a Bella se le reviente un aneurisma.-dijo con voz divertida.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y me senté ya que Jasper, que, como buen caballero, me había ofrecido la silla, para luego sentarse a mi lado, casi pegado a mi.

No que me molestara, todo lo contrario, teniéndolo junto a mi, olí su fragancia masculina, una mezcla de cuero y naranjas… intoxicante.

-¿Entonces, qué tal les parece el pueblo?-preguntó Charlie sentada, como de costumbre, en el regazo de Edward, como lo hacía desde que el llegó a la familia luego de la muerte de sus padres biológicos.

-Aburrido.-dijeron los tres al unísono.

Nosotros nos reímos.

-Es tranquilo, como para estar de vacaciones de relajación o algo…-agregó Rosalie.- pero para vivir parece ser un tormento.

-Te acostumbras.-se limitó a decir Edward.

-Solo debes utilizar muuuucho fijador si quieres un peinado duradero… al menos por dos o tres horas.-dijo Alice sonriente.

-¿Planean hacer algo este fin de semana?-pregunté sin pensar.- he oído que van a hacer una fiesta en honor a su bienvenida y conociendo a los Newton y a los Stanley, estoy segura de que querrán que los rescatemos.

-Te escuchamos.-dijo Peter con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

-Mi casa, pizzas, juegos y películas.-respondió Charlie por mi.- acampada en la sala de juegos.

-Voy.-dijo Jasper rápidamente, sonriéndome.

-Yo me pego a Jasper.-accedió Rosalie.- y Peter ha de estar loco por alejarse de todos aquellos chiflados como nosotros.

Sonreí ampliamente.

-Perfecto, entonces, el Sábado a las siete, en mi casa.-saqué un post-it de mi mochila y escribí la dirección y se la pasé a Rosalie.

-Gracias.-me agradeció la rubia. Parecía agradable ahora que le hablaba.- ¿Llevamos algo?

Miré a mis hermanos y amigos y nos encogimos de hombros.

-Energías.

…..o0o…

Amigos nuestros, he aquí la razón de mi falta de sueño.

Esperamos que les guste y que no sea para nada confuso,, si tienen alguna duda, no se hagan problemas, aclararé la que sea.

Bien, este fic no tiene drama, ni lágrimas, solo acción, humor y romance… los pairings son extraños, lo se, pero como que me cansé de leer fics de Edward y Bella, de Rose y Emmett, de Jasper y Alice (mentira, nunca leí de ellos), por lo que, viendo los avances de Aim high, la nueva serie social en la que trabaja Jackson Rathbone, se me vino a la mente la idea de volcar eso a un fic de Twilight, cosa que no hago desde hace mucho tiempo.

La historia no es larga, lo que es más, puedo decir que tendrá veinte capítulos como mucho, el problema es la actualización. Yo trabajo en las mañanas, estudios en las tardes y a las cinco, me voy a la universidad, hasta las once y media de la noche, y debo de hacer un viaje largo en colectivo, por lo que, si publico, será en los fines de semana.

Espero que no les moleste.

Ahora, si quieren que siga me gustaría que me escriban sus opiniones, porque si veo que no causa demasiado efecto, lo borro y sigo con lo mío en "Cuando la realidad supera la ficción" un ff de Harry Potter.

Sin otro particular, les deseo lo mejor, y OPINEN!

Talula de Prongs, Padfoot and Mooney Co.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan nos pertenece…

Nota: espero que les guste y no se preocupen los que lo leen, lo voy a terminar.

Capítulo 1: Los Cullen.

JPOV.

-¡Jasper, ven a ayudarme con esta maldita cosa!-escuché a mi padre gritar desde el otro lado de la nueva casa.

-¡El vocabulario, Marco Hale!-gritó nuestra madre desde el piso superior.

Mis hermanos y yo soltamos unas risitas.

-Papito dijo una palabra fea…-dijo Lizzie con una manita en la boca.- nos debe un dólar a cada uno.

Sonreí. La regla de las palabrotas impuesta por mi madre haría que mi padre se fuera a la bancarrota en los próximos cinco años. Yo tenía ahorrados cuatro mil dólares en ganancias al… colorido vocabulario de mi padre.

-Vamos a ayudarle a papá con las cosas de Rose, antes de que las empiece a lanzar al río Sun Duc.-sugirió Pete con una sonrisa socarrona.

Me reí de la cara de horror de Rosalie y pude escucharla amenazarme con castrarme si se le rayaba algún mueble.

-¡Las maletas son de Lous Vuitton! ¡No las rayen, ensucien o rocen contra nada!-nos gritó.

Rodé mis ojos.

-Son solo maletas… ni siquiera a Liz le pone tanta atención.-murmuré entrando al garaje para encontrar a mi padre, medio encorvado, sosteniendo sus cintura, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.-Oh, pero no solo los vinos se añejan…-me burlé.

El me fulminó con la mirada.

-Sube esas cosas, genio.-me dijo en tono sarcástico.- y estás castigado, por burlarte de tu pobre y apuesto padre.

-Tu nos debes un dólar a cada uno, así que,-estiré mi mano.- a pagar, padre. -Gruñó, pero aún así sacó su billetera y me pasó cuatro billetes de un dólar- te falta uno.

Se levantó y estiró su espalda. Nosotros hicimos una mueca de dolor al escuchar el sonido de sus huesos y músculos.

-Dile a Rose que es la parte de lo que le tendré que pagar a un quiropráctico para que arregle mi espalda.-dijo aún gruñendo.- voy a darme una ducha caliente, por favor, suban el resto.-salió del garaje y se adentró en la casa, maldiciendo bajo su respiración.

-Creo que Rosie trajo estas cosas de propósito para que nosotros las cargásemos.-señaló una enorme casa de Barbies.- ¡Podría haberlas dejado en Nueva York!

-Ya sabes como es de melancólica…-le defendí.- además no es muy…-intenté levantarla.- ¡Diablos, si que pesa!-le pasé un dólar sin que tenga que decir nada.-ayúdame, Lizza Simpson.

-Con gusto, Moe.-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Nos llevó dos horas terminar de subir el resto de las cosas de Rose, y acomodarlas, y cuando nos detuvimos, tomamos la misma posición que papá en el sillón.

-Tomen, esto les va a calmar el dolor.-mamá nos trajo un vaso y unas pastilla de calmantes a cada uno.- ¿Encargo pizzas?

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Lizzie vino gritando alegre desde la cocina.- ¡Quiero con pepperoni y anchoas!

-Yo de queso roquefort.-pedí imaginándome una pizza deliciosa, con el queso derritiéndose sobre la masa. Diablos, estaba famélico.

-Yo quiero con cuatro quesos.-dijo Peter relamiéndose los labios.

Mi madre rió.

-Ya voy, comilones.- tomó el teléfono y en unos minutos, las pizzas ya estaban de camino.- en veinte minutos están aquí.

Los hombres y Lizzie gruñimos.

-Dios, deberían comer más sano…-murmuró Rose comiendo una ensalada Caessar.- ¿Les apetece?

-No.-respondimos todos.

La línea privada comenzó a sonar, y mi padre, nos miró algo alarmado.

-Chicos, por favor.-nos pidió.

Cada uno ocupó su posición y miramos hacia la pantalla plana.

-Buenas noches, Hales.-nos saludó el director de la CIA, George Town.

Nosotros lo saludamos con un saludo militar.

-Buenas noches, señor.-respondimos al unísono.

Elizabeth se quedó mirando la pantalla emocionada.

-Hola Tío George…-le saludó con inocencia.

El director sonrió a la pequeña.

-Hola, dulce de melón, ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó con voz suave.

Los adultos solo nos miramos y apretamos nuestros labios.

-Bien, hoy me gané treinta dólares por la regla de las palabrotas de mamá.-exclamó con alegría.- Papá dijo cinco, el resto las dijo Rose.

Mi hermana mayor rodó sus ojos.

-Ahorra ese dinero, Ness, así te podrás comprar un auto cuando seas grande.-le dijo sonriente, pero luego pareció recordar quien era, y nos miró algo avergonzado.-descansen, agentes.-volvió a lucir serio.- ¿Cómo está la casa, agente Hale?

-En perfectas condiciones, señor, acabamos de terminar de desempacar.-respondió mi padre.

-¿La locación? ¿Vieron a alguno de la banda?-preguntó el jefe.

-Ningún contacto, señor, pero según el policía local, Charlie Mc Carthy, los Quileute se mueven en el territorio de la Push.-informó mi padre.- pero según fuentes vienen todos los fines de semana a Forks y luego se mueven a Seattle y Port Ángeles, supongo que para hacer sus negocios.

El señor cabeceó.

-Se han rastreado quince movimientos en la cuenta de Black, al parecer está armando algo grande.-leyó una carpeta frente a él.

-¿Depositó en las Islas Caimán?-preguntó Rose.

Típico asilo económico de los más grandes estafadores del mundo. Las inversiones en los bancos de aquel lugar estaban protegidas por leyes de privatización económica, es decir, que nadie más que el que depositaba el dinero, podría retirarlo de allí.

-Exacto.-afirmó George.- por ello, necesitamos los movimientos de ustedes, los mayores y de Rosalie, Jasper y Peter por entre el ambiente juvenil de Forks, probablemente varios chicos compren las drogas de Black en Port Ángeles.-Asentimos todos en acuerdo.- Y Jasper, Rosalie y Peter, durante el tiempo que están allí, se les asignarán misiones de menor rango en la zona. Y ya saben, señores, son agentes encubiertos, Nadie debe saber la verdad.-y diciendo eso, cortó la comunicación, justo cuando tocaban el timbre.

Yo solo suspiré.

…o0o…

-El Lunes comienzan el colegio y no quiero quejas, jovencitos.-anunció nuestra madre durante el desayuno el Sábado.- Marco ya fue a inscribirlos.

Mis hermanos y yo gruñimos.

-¿A mitad del primer semestre?-preguntó Rose ofuscada.- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que ir al secundario antes de poder ir a la universidad?-ciertamente, a Rose no le gustaba la doble vida que llevábamos, a ninguno nos gustaba, en realidad, pero debíamos saber unas cuantas cosas para sobrevivir, el rostro de nuestros padres eran bastantes conocidos en cárceles, en mafias y bandas como la de Black.

-Hasta que podamos vivir tranquilos y Black es nuestra última misión.-dijo Didime en tono firme.- miren, niños, yo se cuanto les cuesta todos esto, pero debemos de ser fuertes y seguir unidos como familia.-sus ojos grises brillaron y nosotros no hicimos otra cosa que asentir y seguir comiendo en calma… al menos hasta que tocaron el timbre.

-¡Señora Hale!-chilló una mujer desde el porche.

Todos nos pusimos de pié.

-El que llega último le abre.-anunció Rose.

Y solo eso bastó para que todos salgamos como desesperados escaleras arriba. Yo comencé con la delantera, pero Peter me hizo un tackle y pasó por encima de mi, pero yo tomé su tobillo y lo hice caer, Rose pasó por nuestro lado con sus tacones, corriendo a toda velocidad, pero lancé una revista de la mesa de té al suelo, y ella resbaló cayendo sobre su trasero, aproveché la risa de Peter para pararme y salir corriendo, y justo cuando iba dar el primer paso a las escaleras, un zapato e un finísimo taco aguja se clavó en la pared, unos milímetros de mi rostro.

-¡Loca!-grité cuando me lanzó otro zapato, y luego sus hebillas del cabello, que no eran otra cosa que escamas robóticas.-¡Mierda, Rose!

-¡Me debes un dólar!-escuché gritar a Lizz.

Saqué mi tobillo mi arma de pequeña y apunté a la hebilla que Rose tenía en la mano, dando en el blanco cuando disparé, luego di un salto mortal hacia adelante y subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude.

A los pocos segundos, llegaron mis dos hermanos, agitados, con el cabello revuelto y mirándome furiosos.

-¡Jasper Hale!-chilló Rose y vino hacia a mi. Me lanzó una patada que pude esquivar fácilmente, luego otras más, las cuales evadí con éxito, lo que no me esperé fue una cachetada, de esas que utilizan las chicas, en mi rostro y en mi trasero.

-¡Eso no es lucha!-dije indignado, sobándome mis partes golpeadas.

Ella sonrió.

-Eso fue por arruinar mis manolos.-me dijo con satisfacción.

-¡Yo abro!-escuché a nuestra madre gritar desde abajo, supongo que para disimular el desastre que habíamos provocado.

-¡Oh, hola señora Hale!-escuchamos a la mujer decir con voz estridente.

Peter soltó un grito ahogado, y cuando lo miramos, sacó de su oído, un aparato amplificador de voz.

-Funciona.-se quejó usando su dedo meñique para destapar su oreja.

-¿Por qué hay un zapato clavado en la pared?-preguntó la mujer asombrada.

Me reí y Rose me fulminó con la mirada.

-A mi hija Rose l gusta decorar en cualquier parte y con cualquier cosa… después de todo, ella quiere ser diseñadora.-explicó mi mamá amablemente.- ¿Qué la trae de nuevo por aquí, Señora Stanley?

-Oh, solo venía a invitarlos a la fiesta que el próximo Sábado se realizará en mi casa, en honor a ustedes.-le comunicó. Nosotros tres no pudimos evitar soltar quejidos.-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Están los niños en casa? Según Jess no salieron en todo lo que llevan aquí.

-Si, salimos, lo que sucede es nadie no vio.-murmuró Peter en voz baja.

-Los chicos están en sus cuartos, creo que Jasper está jugando videojuego, Rose dibujando y Peter leyendo… yo solo me quedo con Lizzie a hacer el lavado de platos…-respondió mi madre inmutable.

-Oh, pero… ¿Ella es Lizzie?-preguntó la vecina con voz asombrada.

-Elizabeth, en realidad.-se corrigió mamá.

-¿Es tu hija biológica?-Rose estaba a punto de bajar y seguramente agarrar de los cabellos a la chismosa, pero Peter y yo la detuvimos.

-No, Ness es mi hija adoptiva, pero yo la amo como al resto de mis hijos.-mi madre estaba ofendida y furiosa por el descaro de la mujer.-Liz ve a la cocina y espérame allí.

-No es que quiera molestar, señora Hale, lo siento.-se disculpó. –pero es que uno de los niños Cullen es igual a la pequeña, tiene sus ojos verdes y el mismo color de cabello, incluso sus narices son parecidas… el muchacho hace cinco años fue rescatado por Carlisle y Eme Cullen de un orfanato luego de que un incendio acabara con su familia. Eran los Masen, creo.

Mis tres hermanos y yo nos quedamos congelados, y por el mutismo del piso inferior, supe que mi madre también.

Yo reaccioné y sin pensarlo demasiado, bajé las escaleras.

-¡Mamá no encuentro el control de lucha de mi x box!-grité fingiendo enojo.

MI madre salió de su aturdimiento, primero no supo de lo que hablaba, pero luego reaccionó.

-Ha de estar entre los trofeos, creo que lo vi por allí cuando desempacamos.-me dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.- Jasper, ella es Rachel Stanley.

Sonreí a la mujer.

-Buenos días.-dije simplemente y me volví a mi madre.- voy por Lulu, le prometí que jugaríamos con sus muñecas.

Mi madre solo asintió, y luego de que la señora Stanley le diese detalles "jugosos" de los Cullen, fue donde mi cuarto, en donde jugaba videojuegos con mi hermanita, y me miró seriamente.

-Necesito que investiguen sobre ese chico.

…o0o…

El Lunes por la mañana, estábamos todos vestidos y listos para ir al colegio, con planos memorizados, historiales estudiantiles examinados y una terrible ansiedad por parte de los cuatro.

Sería el primer contacto que tendríamos con el mundo exterior además de las constantes visitas de las señoras Newton y Stanley, y ver a otras personas se veía agradable.

-Iré en mi auto, Jazz, tu ve con Peter en el tuyo.-nos ordenó Rose subiendo a su M6 rojo y saliendo del garaje en cuestión de segundos.

Me encaminé a mi auto y luego de ponerme el cinturón, aceleré y salí de los terrenos familiares para salir a la calle, con Peter parloteando de sus nuevos inventos para espionaje.

Mi celular sonó y Peter leyó el mensaje.

-Es Rose, te está esperando en la próxima salida, te propone una corrida hasta la escuela, el que pierde, paga las multas y/o fianza.-dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí de regreso y aceleré hasta encontrarla detenida en una esquina. No la podía ver desde mi auto por que ambos teníamos vidrios oscuros, pero supe que ella estaba disfrutando eso.

Esperamos pacientemente a que el semáforo nos de la luz verde y cuando lo hizo, aceleramos y salimos expulsados hacia adelante, adelantándonos el uno al otro en cada ocasión propicia y justo cuando llegaba la mejor parte, vimos a la vista un porsche amarillo y bajamos la velocidad.

Cuando entramos al aparcamiento del colegio, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a estudiar nuestros autos. Incluso cuando estacionamos, vi que dos chicas que se bajaron del Porsche miraban el auto boquiabiertas. Me sorprendió lo que escuché.

-¿Habrá algún cadáver decapitado o algo?-preguntó la de menor estatura a la otra.- oh, pero si…-y los vimos.

-Es un BMW M6…-dijo la de cabello largo extasiada, como si estuviese contemplando un milagro, pero su rostro se volvió más impagable al posar sus ojos en mi auto.- Oh, alabado sea el conde chócula, ¡Mira esta hermosura!-se acercó y pude ver sus cabellos largos y oscuros, enmarcando un rostro en forma de corazón. No era la más hermosa que había visto, pero no podía negar que era preciosa, además parecía tan inocente. Tenía su nombre y el de la otra castaña en la punta de la lengua, pero no parecían querer salir de allí.- es la edición limitada...

-Aceleración de 0 a cien en 4,5 segundos…-murmuró la otra chica aún en shock.

-Motor V12, con un tanque de gasolina de 500 CV de potencia máxima le permite llegar a una velocidad máxima de 322 Km/h…-me sentí algo incómodo al pensar que sucedería con ella si me dirigiera esa mirada que le enviaba al auto...- pesa más de 1800 kilos… cilindros de cuatro válvulas…-la escuché suspirar, y no pude evitar soltar una risita.

Una chica del tamaño de los gnomos de mi jardín, las tomó de las cazadoras a las otras dos chicas. Esa, si bien recordaba era Marie Alice Brandon.

-Dejen de violar al pobre auto con la mirada… ya ha de sentirse acosado-dijo de camino al colegio.

-¿Puedes creerlo?-me preguntó mi hermano parpadeando incrédulo. Negué y me bajé del auto. Al parecer seguían discutiendo aquellas tres, yo me concentré en los insultos por parte de Rose, por que su reto haya sido interrumpido, pero sentí a alguien mirándome, escaneándome y quemándome… no que no haya, al menos, treinta chicas mirándome, pero esa mirada en particular, resultaba… increíble… era Isabella Cullen y al fin, pude verla bien.

Ok, lo reconocía, estaba sendo un marica. Eso de las miraditas era cosas de borrachos o de acosadores. Pero, ver sus profundos ojos de un exótico marrón con tintes rojas, al igual que su cabello, era casi como… adictivo. Se sentía como si jamás pudiera separar mi vista de ella, como si mi centro de gravedad fueran esos ojos extraños que resaltaban en su rostro, y que mostraban su alma como dos charcos poco profundos. Por unos segundos creía que leía su mente, incluso pude notar que ella estaba tan fascinada por mi como yo por ella.

En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa hermosa, una sonrisa que quise ser capaz de tatuar allí el resto de mis días… era como si de un momento a otro, todo lo que yo creía sobre las relaciones serias y el amor eterno sus conclusiones y teorías, hubieran caido… solo con su sonrisa y sus ojos… no quería imaginar que sería besarla… Tal vez le propondría matrimonio… bueno, tal vez no, pero no la dejaría ir nunca de mis brazos… no dejaría que nadie más que yo tuviera derecho de abrazarla, hacerla reir, sonreir, jadear, gemir…

-¡JASPER, CON UN DEMONIO!-la voz de Rose me sacó de mis cavilaciones y cuando me giré a verla, supe que ella también había dejado de mirarme.- ¡Oye, fíjate por donde caminas, idiota!-esos modales tan femeninos de Rose.

El pobre chico de cabello color bronce y ojos verdes la miró algo anonadado.

-¡Vamos, Edward, las chicas esperan!-pasaron por mi lado y me saludaron son sendas sonrisas que correspondí.

-¿Podrías comportarte como una dama, Rosalie?-le regañé cuando nadie estaba a la vista, bueno, solo los curiosos que nos miraban como si estuviésemos en exhibición.

-Vete al diablo, Jasper.-me maldijo y comenzó a caminar hacia el colegio, pero el gnomo se puso frente a nosotros con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola, Sor Marie Alice Brandon, soy su vecina del frente.-se presentó y nos estrechó las manos a todos.- oigan, soy amiga de Bella, la chica que abusó de tu auto con la mirada y juro que te desnudó en su mente…-me aseguró y yo no pude evitar que una sonrisa tonta aparezca en mi rostro.- y también soy amiga de su hermano Edward, el que te atropelló y ahora anda con cara de bobo enamorado…-Rose abrió los ojos como platos, Peter en cambio, soltó una risotada.- Y como hemos notado que serán acosados por Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory, decidimos invitarlos a almorzar en nuestra mesa. Siempre nos sentamos juntos, con mi novio Emmett Mc Carthy y Charlotte, la hermana menor de Edward y Bella…-nos contó sin detenerse a respirar.- ¿Y qué dicen?-preguntó luego de tomar una bocanada de aire.

Yo, sinceramente, estaba impresionado por la energía de la pequeña.

-¿Estarán Bella y Edward en la mesa?-preguntó Pete para nuestra sorpresa. Alice asintió.- entonces, nos vemos en el almuerzo.

-OK, ¡Hasta el almuerzo, Hales!-nos gritó ya cerca de la puerta de entrada.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

Y el día recién comenzaba.

…o0o…

Al finalizar el primer período de clases, busqué a Peter por donde estaba el área del laboratorio de química. Al ver la masa de chicos saliendo, busqué a mi hermano por allí y no me fue difícil encontrarlo.

-¿Pero que te sucedió?-estaba azul, el rostro y su camisa y chaleco.

El me gruñó y se dirigió hacia su casillero sin dirigirme la palabra. Yo solo me reí y me fui a la cafetería, en donde estaba Rose junto a Alice y Emmett.

-¡Hola, Jasper!-me sonrió Emmett tendiéndome una mano y estrechándola con la mía con fuerza.

-Un gusto, tu debes de ser Emmett.- aunque ya lo sabía. En la clase de historia americana (horriblemente enseñada, para mi gusto) había repasado los expedientes de los Mc Carthy, Cullen y Brandon. A Edward casi me lo había estudiado en el más mínimo detalle durante el fin de semana, junto con mi padre, buscando algo de su historial. Recordé que tendría que robarle algo de cabello o tal vez la lata de gaseosa o la servilleta, pero Rose dijo que se encargaría de todo.

-¡Métete tus amenazas donde no te da el sol, plancton!-escuché detrás de mi.

Emmett miró hacia lo lejos con una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras que Edward rodaba los ojos. Me giré y vi a Bella venir hacia nosotros, con la mirada baja.

-¡Y he aquí, la mujer con la boca más llena de blasfemias del colegio!-nos la presnetó Alice.- Char, Bella, ellos son, Peter…-su vista se posó en Peter y supe que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no reir.

-Isabella Cullen, pero dime Bella.-sonreí ante su espontaneidad. Me gustaba su carácter, al menos lo que mostraba ahora.- y veo que conoces a mi hermana, Charlotte Cullen…

-Un espécimen único.-Peter estaba enfadado, lo notaba, pero también notaba que Charlotte le gustaba.

Pero Bella, siendo Bella le sonrió de forma confidente.

-No hay otro como ella-hizo un mohín y sus ojos se llenaron de fingida inocencia.- al menos que esté en la tierra y no viva en el infierno y se haga llamar Satanás.-

Peter sonrió y supe que ya le agradaba, cosa que no era extraña en el, pero era casi extraterrestre en Rose, con ella no sería fácil.

-Rosalie.-se presentó mi hermana con mal humor, odiaba conocer gente nueva.

Pero si Bella era como yo creía que era, no lo dejaría así. No me equivoqué porque ella sonrió con inocencia.

-Ah, tu le enseñaste lecciones de manejo a mi hermano…-ahogué una carcajada al ver el rostro incrédulo de Edward- siempre le pido que mire hacia adelante cuando camina, pero no me hace caso… luego yo soy la torpe….-apreté mis labios, pero la risa salió en bufidos por mi nariz, o suficientemente alto como para que Edward no me escuchase.- es un gusto, soy Bella.-ella largó su mano y Rose no dudó en tomarla y estrecharla.

Y Rose me dejó estupefacto.

-Dime Rose.

Tomé aire y cuando se giró a verme en mi vientre apareció una bandada de palomas…o tal vez eran águilas… Me obligué a parecer normalmente encantador.

-Y yo soy Jasper.-me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo al verla con una expresión boba en el rostro… era sumamente… dulce, pero si seguía sin respirar, se desmayaría.- respira, Bella…-le pedí sonriendo.

Obedeció inmediatamente y estiró su mano para estrecharla, pero yo la tomé maravillándome con la sensación de calidez y cercanía que irradiaban sus manos, y al besarla noté un aroma exquisito a fresas y rosas.

-Se desmayará…-dijo Emmett entre risas.

Alice soltó sus risitas y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo, a Rose y Peter sonriendo genuinamente.

-Hola…-me dijo tímidamente.- Bella.

No podía apartar mi vista de ella, era..

-Hermosa…-se me escapó y ella enrojeció.

Alguien interrumpió nuestro momento, y no pude evitar mirar a Emmett con algo de enojo.

-Mejor nos sentamos a comer antes que a Bella se le reviente un aneurisma.-me dijo con diversión.

Me reí quedamente al ver a Bella mirarlo mal, y acorde a la educación que me dio m madre separé de la mesa una silla junto a ella y me senté a su lado inmediatamente, donde podía oler su aroma que me hacía la boca agua. A ella no pareció molestarle, sino que se acercó más y pude escucharla inspirando.

-¿Entonces, qué tal les parece el pueblo?-nos preguntó Charlotte sentada en el regazo de su hermano, lo cual, por lo visto, era muy normal en ellos.

-Aburrido.-n i siquiera lo pensamos al decirlo, en la semana que llevábamos allí, solo habíamos podido salir por las noches usando nuestros trajes negros y el día quedaba vetado por culpa de las chismosas Stanley.

A ellos les pareció divertido, porque soltaron sendas risas.

-Es tranquilo, como para estar de vacaciones de relajación o algo…-comentó Rose con algo de queja.- pero para vivir parece ser un tormento.-mujer de ciudad. Rodé mis ojos internamente, Rose no estaba hecha para pueblos pequeños.

-Te acostumbras.-murmuró Edward.

Alice hizo una mueca.

-Solo debes utilizar muuuucho fijador si quieres un peinado duradero… al menos por dos o tres horas.-dijo con la misma sonrisa que había estado plasmada durante todo el tiempo.

-¿Planean hacer algo este fin de semana?-la pregunta de Bella nos tomó por sorpresa, por lo que, solo la miramos.- he oído que van a hacer una fiesta en honor a su bienvenida y conociendo a los Newton y a los Stanley, estoy segura de que querrán que los rescatemos.

Bendita sea. Glorificada y beatificada… yo me encargaría de su canonización.

-Te escuchamos.-habló Peter con una sonrisa.

-Mi casa, pizzas, juegos y películas.-dijo Charlotte. Era una propuesta tentadora.- acampada en la sala de juegos.

Ni lo dudé.

-Voy.

-Yo me pego a Jasper.-me sonrió mi hermana.- y Peter ha de estar loco por alejarse de todos aquellos chiflados como nosotros.-nunca había dicho nada tan cierto.

-Perfecto, entonces, el Sábado a las siete, en mi casa.-Escribió un garabato en u8n papel que sacó de su mochila y se lo pasó a Rose

-Gracias.-sonrió mi hermana.- ¿Llevamos algo?

Ellos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Energías.-fue su simple respuesta.

Sin saber a lo que se refería, solo asentimos.

-NO se imaginan lo que me sucedió ayer…-murmuró Charlotte, de repente. Bella se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo la risa.-mamá me dio… LA CHARLA.

Todos en la mesa soltamos risas divertidas, sinceramente, esta gente era muy extraña.

-Recuerdo cuando mi madre me habló de sexo por primera vez.-Alice se estremeció.- intento olvidar las imágenes…

-Mamá nos mostró diapositivas…-dije yo recordando con asco las imágenes en mi laptop.

-A mi con marionetas…-murmuró Emmett sombríamente.- cuando fui a hacerlo por primera vez me pregunté por qué Alice no usaba el vestido como la princesa Ponyo…

Nos reímos de ese comentario, incluida Alice, a quien no le dio ni pizca de vergüenza que su novio vaya por ala vida quitando sus trapitos sucios sexuales al aire.

-Disfrutan mucho el sexo en lugares en donde haya posibilidades de que los puedan atrapar…-me comentó Bella en confidencia.- si dices "Conejo", en voz alta y frente al padre de Emmett, se sonrojará más que yo en mis más vergonzosos días.

-Entonces no es ningún problema de circulación…-lamentablemente pensé en voz alta y su mirada taladró la mía.-l-lo s-siento es que siempre..

-Está sonrojada, es verdad.-dijo Edward.- es semi permanente…

Las risas aparecieron nuevamente y pasamos la hora del almuerzo entera, disfrutando de historias que contábamos de nuestras vidas, de nuestra niñez y algunas mañas que cada uno de nosotros teníamos, ni que hablar de la increíble calidez con la cual los Cullen hablaban de sus padres o de sus tíos, o Alice y Emmett hablaban de los suyos propios.

-¿Qué clases tienen ahora?-nos preguntó Alice cuando nos pusimos de pié y lanzamos los restos de la comida al cesto.

Mis hermanos y yo miramos nuestros horarios.

-Educación física.-respondió Peter.

Charlie sonrió maliciosamente y lo agarro del cuello de su nueva camisa y lo acarreó lejos.

-¡NOS VEMOS!-gritó como despedida, ignorando las maldiciones que soltaba mi hermano.

-Yo tengo biología.-dijo Rose.

A Alice se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Igual que Edward.-dijo con un tonito retintín.

Edward enrojeció, pero aún así, se acercó a mi hermana y le ofreció su brazo.

-¿Me permites?-y contra todo pronóstico, Rose enrojeció suavemente, y tomó su brazo, para luego alejarse juntos.

-¿No se ven lindos?-suspiró Bella.- nunca vi a mi hermano tan… extraño…

-Las cosas que hace el amor…-dijo Alice con el mismo tono soñador de Bella.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Ustedes creen?-inquirí.

Ellas solo sonrieron.

-Bien, Bella, Jazz, nos vemos en el estacionamiento.-dijo Emm tomando la mano de Alice para alejarse.

Bella y yo nos quedamos solos, en silencio.

-¿Tienes español?-me preguntó con voz tranquila. Asentí y ella sonrió.-entonces vamos, la profesora Rodriguez es terrible con los impuntuales…-miró su relój y luego al frente y palideció.- mierda.-masculló, y tomando mi mano, me encerró en la primer puerta disponible, que no era otro lugar que el cuarto de escobas.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté en voz alta, pero ella puso una mano para tapar mi boca, y miró por la rendija.

-Si el director Billsbury, nos ve fuera el salón de clases, hará un escándalo.-me susurró.

Comencé a mascullar algo, pero ella me detuvo.-mi equipo de baseball aplastó al de su ahijada tres años seguidos y me odia desde el primer partido que perdieron.

Lo entendí y me arrimé junto a ella, para espiar. Era tal y como lo recordaba de las fotos en su expediente. Robusto, con cabello negro entrecano, escaso y una mirada severa cubierta por un par de lentes enormes.

-¿Nos perderemos de la clase de español?-pregunté en un susurro. No sería bueno comenzar el colegio con faltas.

Al parecer ella pensó lo mismo, porque me miró brevemente y sonrió de lado.

-¿Cómo te ves cargándome a la enfermería?

…o0o…

Bien. Este es el segundo chap, y a pesar de no recibir muchos reviews en el anterior, decidí escribir la historia completamente, no solo por los pocos que la leen, sino también para mi propia satisfacción personal. ¿Qué les puedo decir? ¡No puedo sacar la historia de mi cabeza y eso me está bloqueando en mis otras historias…!

Espero que este chap les guste… sinceramente disfruto escribiendo esto… amo escribir historias así…

Y para no hacerme sentir tan horriblemente mal, y si quieren que publique la próxima semana y escriba con más energías, dejen reviews…

Talula!


End file.
